Celestial Norm
by The Nova Terra Project
Summary: Athena was usually early so as the minutes went by, more and more of the students arrived, first Hades with his black earbuds plugged in as he listened to more Simple Plan and his shoulders hunched over his phone as he played on his way to his seat.


As the school bell rang, Athena arrived and chose a seat, not even giving a glance to the devil Hera who had decided it was a good idea to sit next to her. Pulling out her books and preparing for the period. Not a minute later, the door opens to reveal Zeus, one-strapping his backpack as he casually strolled to his chair to Athena's right. Of course the teachers would put her in such a dangerous situation.

Right in the middle of her friend and sworn enemy. Not only that, but when the couple fought, she had to sit in between a couple of glaring, immature, cats, ready to scratch each other's throats out.

Athena was usually early so as the minutes went by, more and more of the students arrived, first Hades with his black earbuds plugged in as he listened to more Simple Plan and his shoulders hunched over his phone as he played on his way to his seat.

He wasn't tall, but the look of seclusion coupled with the dark eyes, gave him a look that made you want to turn and run, as though death itself had been set in his eyes. He walked slowly over to his seat bumping slightly into a couple of chairs on his way there, as he tried to keep playing a game on his phone up until the last possible moment, fumbling briefly for his black earbuds as they caught on the corner of one of the chairs that he walked by. Athena had to giggle under her breath because of how he mumbled 'shit' when it did.

Next was Hephaestus, adjusting his glasses as he crossed the threshold and grinned at Zeus, high fiving him as he passed and made his way to his seat behind Athena. "Hey, Athena!" He greeted, poking her ribs and making Athena jump from shock and lose the page she was reading.

She glared at him, wrapping her arms protectively around her rib cage to prevent any further attacks. Hephaestus was about to retort but the glass window the side of the room opened and climbed in Dionysius, who dropped his bag before jumping in and landing on his feet, sauntering to his chair with silent flourish and his head held high and mouth forming a permanent pout.

A few of the students chuckled when he kicked one of the chairs on his way to his seat, muttering a quick "Oww" but otherwise trying not show the pain.

Hermes and Apollo both came in at the same time, both racing to see who could get to their seats first, although Hermes would usually win, he ended up stumbling into the wall, allowing Apollo to dart past him and into his seat before Hermes could regain his balance and catch up.

Apollo looked at Hermes and grinned, mouthing 'loser' as Hermes glared back at him, hoping to burn holes into his body. The last person to enter the classroom, with a teacher gripping his arm tightly, was Ares. He was scarred and had a face with a mean glare pretty much set in his face.

Class droned on, and most of the class were waiting for it to end. Forty minutes of Physics was taxing. Ares rested his head on his closed fist but kept dozing off. In the back corner of the room, Hades had his left earbud on while his head leaned on the wall, hidden from the teachers view.

As Athena turned the page in her book, she heard a dull smack behind her and a slight cry of pain. Everybody turned to look at Ares who was holding his nose and wincing in pain, a few people chuckled, but Athena got up, grabbing a small first aid kit from nearby and heading towards a slightly embarrassed Ares, giving him cotton balls from the kit to soak up the blood, and telling him to lean his head backwards.

The teacher requested the rest of the staring class to continue listening to the lecture on vectors as Athena aided Ares whose cheeks were almost as red as the blood gushing out of his nose. In less than a minute, Ares had soaked up two cotton balls and was in the process of soaking up a third one. She asks him to hold the cotton for a while as she wets his towel and placed it on his forehead.

As the bleeding began to stop, Athena left him to hold the cotton to his nose and the rag on his forehead, returning to her seat and finishing the last few minutes of the period trying to catch up on what she missed.

When the period ended she and the rest of her classmates all tried to get out the door and to their lockers, and eventually to their next class. Athena was out the door in three seconds with Hera on her tail, seeing as they were headed for the same place. Chinese III.

Athena saw the guys huddled in a small group having a heated discussion, and decided she would intervene before one of them showed their stupidity. When she arrived, she found out that the current topic of discussion was Hera's behind for some reason...

"What are you dolts going on about?" She asked, her hands tracing the embossed cover of the book she was holding. The group stared at each other, it was a given fact that they were caught. But considering the fact that it was Athena, the girl they all agreed was their little sister in the school, they shared their findings.

"So you're telling me you'd all like to tap that?" She asked them after they had confessed to her how they'd liked what they saw with Hera in her slightly less conservative uniform.

They all nodded. 'Typical men behavior' Athena summed up, rolling her eyes. She gave a slight yelp as Hera shoved her way between her and Hades, who's earbuds fell out again, causing another uttered curse. "By the way, I do have a nice ass, don't I?" She said pompously as she pushed through the group.

Athena's mouth opened to speak only to be shushed by Hera's pointing finger. "I'm not asking you, spaz. Go read your books." Hera seethed. The boys looked at each other and bit their lips. They could feel a catfight coming on as their butts clenched and unclenched from the impregnable silence between the two because nobody. Nobody should EVER interrupt Athena.

Athena seethed, and replied. "You might not be asking me, but I'm giving my opinion, so shut up."

Hephaestus and Zeus looked at each other and stood from the circle, separating the girls from each other and into different sides of the room. The rest let out a sigh of relief. A fight had been avoided. A miracle had happened! The holocaust is yet to trample over the societal norm that is high school.

The two girls stormed off in opposite directions before a slightly peeved Hera remembered that her seat was in the opposite direction. Zeus noticed the glares Athena and Hera were exchanging and winced, this wasn't going to end well later. He didn't know who's side he was on, he loved them both, one as a sister, and the other as his girlfriend.

On the other hand, Hephaestus cared not for Hera. She was mean, for one. And she just ticked off Athena and that did not sit well with him. With a fuming Athena, his test grades would go down, only because Athena's would.

Ares could smell the fight before anyone else, and was just wondering why they had split the two apart, while Apollo and Hermes didn't really seem to care, and kept poking each other, and trying to knock one another off balance. Hades sat on the chair previously occupied by Hephaestus and continued to listen to his music, oblivious of the world around him. And then the yelling started.

Although it didn't last long, Athena obviously had the upper hand in any kind of verbal contest, and Hera quickly began to lose. Their words mingled and danced a dangerous samba. Loud enough to be heard through Hades' earsplitting music. A vein appeared on the side of his face and his mouth pursed. His eyes focused on his phone. People in the circle noticed this and quieted down. Hades didn't talk much. Unless he had to. The screaming continued.

After a few minutes of the fighting growing more intense, everybody's eyes widened when Hades appeared in front of Hera, fury evident in his eyes. The entire class room was dead silent, when Hades spoke, you tended to listen, he took her shoulders and turned her around, pushing her towards her seat. "Walk away." He simply said, and returned to his seat.

Hera was about to turn around and go back to fighting, but then she remembered the fury in Hades' eye's and decided that the fight would be better off continued away from his grasp. 'Besides' she thought 'I'm not winning a verbal argument with her any time soon.'

Athena wasn't as angry about the insult from earlier anymore, everybody else could see that the only reason the fight was still going on was because Hera wouldn't let it go. The way Zeus saw it though, Hades over reacted and shouldn't have yelled at his girlfriend. He approached Hades but quickly realized his mistake when he saw the annoyance in his eyes.

The door to the classroom opened and the teacher came inside, making everyone scramble to their seats in record time. Not wasting a second, the teacher dropped his things onto the table and wrote Chinese characters on the board wordlessly.

Hades was still in his lonely little corner of the room, listening to music through one ear bud, while Apollo and Hermes made makeshift spitball guns and started pelting each other with the disgusting balls of paper.

And then, lunch hour came. Hera stalked out of the room, Zeus hot on her heels while Athena stayed behind with Hephaestus and Hades, who was doodling on his notebook again. Apollo and Hermes followed close behind the couple, each trying to trip the other without being seen.

When the couple turned around the bend, the two following them deviated direction and headed to an assuredly empty, abandoned classroom. They were alone. "I wish we didn't have to hide." Said Apollo, sitting on one of the boxes, looking at his companion in sad exasperation.

"If we want to do this then we have to hide, it's not like I want to be here anymore than you!" Hermes retorted.

"Let's just get this over with!" He added, pulling Apollo to his feet and closer to him. So close they could hear each other breathing. Their heart beats increased and their breathing patterns falling into sync with one another.

Dionysus walked into the room, in a loud Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts, wearing a pair of sandals to add to the entire affair. The look in his chocolate brown eyes conveyed something in between joy, and craziness.

"Welcome to the party, Dio!" Hermes greeted, his arms outstretched as if to embrace Dionysius.

Dionysius grunted and nodded, glaring at Hermes' arms. Apollo pulled Dionysius to the side as Hermes closed the door.

Dionysius was dragged to where there was a small nondescript 'x' on the ground. To his left was Hermes and his right was Apollo. Both boys looked at each other and nodded. It was time. Hermes pulled the string and together with Apollo they ducked and narrowly missed the can of paint that was headed straight for Dionysius' head.

**END**

* * *

How was it? This was written for Louie's class Mythology project alongside a photoshoot of her and her classmates acting as the gods mentioned above (Louie being Athena and the girl she hates being Hera. ^_^). It was originally supposed to never see the light of fanfiction had it been wholly written by Louie herself and not with Roman. (Yes, we talk in third person so you guys can't know who's who. :P) So, lucky for you, Louie's writing powers had been sucked out of her from all of the stress from all the pressure at school that she had to *beg* Roman to help her. And Roman being the helpful Roman, decided to help her. Bc why not?

Follow us on our separate accounts!


End file.
